I'll keep waiting
by dmhg
Summary: Draco and Hermione had to be seperated from one another, 10 years later, when he comes back. Has it been too long? Has she moved on? Has he? COMPLETE
1. I'll keep waiting

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This is my new fiction called I'll keep waiting. It will only be a 2 partier.

Chapter 1 – I'll keep waiting

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore called. It was the eve of the war, the one that was said to be the last, the one were everyone would either see Voldermort fall and Harry live of Harry fall and Voldermort live. No one wanted to see the latter happen.

Harry rose from his seat, he was ready for this, he had to be. He took one look a Ginny, his girlfriend and nodded at her. Her eyes quickly filled with tears and she nodded back at him.

Because it was the eve of the war, all the students who Dumbeldore called out would be going to war. They all had to have signed up earlier and the teachers along with the Order have checked on the students. Harry had no choice to go or not, that was decided for him when he was a baby.

"Ron Weasley" Dumbledore next called. Harry didn't know wether to smile or not. He would be having his best friend there with him, but it was war. Did he really want his best friend fighting in war. Ron looked at Ginny and kissed her cheek, he did the same to Hermione, who was just like a sister to him. Both girls looked saddened as they saw both boys at the front of the hall.

"Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore called. Draco's name was the last to be called out. Which meant that Hermione and Ginny were on healer duty with Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

Draco looked over at Hermione and she looked over at him. Draco smiled at his girlfriend and walked to the front of the hall, joining Harry and Ron among many other students who were going to war with them. Hermione's eyes never left Draco's through out Dumbledore's speech about how brave they were and how everyone was a key player in the war.

"Hermione" Draco said as he pushed past everyone in the hall. They were just about to leave to a certain destination and Draco needed to see Hermione. She heard her name and looked round to see Draco stood there looking down at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear

"Will you wait for me?"

"Ill keep waiting till the day that come back home to me" she answered. Draco kissed her cheek

"Marry me?" he asked producing a little gold band from his pocket. Hermione looked at him and saw that he was truly serious.

"I will Draco" he slipped the one to her finger and before she knew it he apparated out of her life.

That was the last she saw of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There is more.

Only short I know but, its only a short story.

Please review


	2. Moved on?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This is the second and final part to I'll keep waiting.

Chapter 2 – Moved on?

Draco Malfoy walked down a quiet country lane in Godricks Hollow where he was heading for a little house.

When he got there he looked up at the house, there was a white little fence going around the house and there was a little flowerbed going round the base of the fence. He smiled, it was just her style.

He opened the little gate and stepped onto the white flags that lead to the front door, which was white trimmed just like the windowpanes and windowsills.

He slowing raised his hand and knocked on the door, again he did this but still there was no answer. His smile that he had been wearing most of the morning slowly disappeared and formed into a little frown.

"Hello" asked a little voice as she door opened. Draco smiled when he saw a woman with curly brown hair looking straight at him "Draco?" the voice squeaked at him.

"Hermione"

"You came back" she cried and threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a long awaited hug.

"I told you I would come back for you" as he pulled back he noticed the ring he placed on her finger 10 years ago was missing.

"It's been so long, come in please" she said pulling him inside

"10 years Hermione" Draco stepped into the house and looked around. Nothing special, just a normal sized house with normal artifacts within.

"How have you been?" she asked

"Good, how about you?"

"Great" she answered distractedly "How come your back early? Ginny never said Harry and Ron were back"

"I came back"

"They are too, right?" she hoping for the answer she so longed for

"I don't know" she looked saddened "They are alive, but they are tied up, there was nothing more I could do, see no one wants a ex-death eaters son hanging around when they are collecting the death eaters"

"Course" she said looking nervously round her living room where they were now. Draco caught her nervous look and looked round too

"Something wrong Hermione?" he asked.

"No, no why would there?" She giggled nervously and waved her left hand over the front of her face, Draco looked at her hand she so did she. "Listen, Draco…" she began but never got to finish

"Its ok Hermione, it was stupid of me to think you would wait for me, its been too long, 10 years."

"Draco"

"No, Hermione I'm fine with all this, ok. I just came back to see how you were and to just tell you I was alright so you weren't worrying about me" Hermione grabbed his arm as he turned to leave, but he pulled back from her "Hermione, its been too long" again he turned his back on her

"I know" she agreed "Have you moved on so much you cant even stay and talk to me?"

"I haven't moved on, look at you, you're the one who has moved on and I'm pleased for you, really I am. As long as you're happy I'm happy"

"Don't go Draco"

"You just forget about me. You have a lovely little girl to look after, and I bet a great husband somewhere, you don't have to worry about me"

Hermione looked over to the picture that Draco was looking at. It was her and a little girl with long raven black hair and green eyes. Hermione laughed.

"Draco, sit" she said and pushed him into the chair. "Don't speak, let me"

"Herm-"

"No Draco. Listen. I haven't moved on, I'm not married nor have I ever been. Draco you were me first and only" he smiled and she blushed "I love you so much"

"I love you too, but who-"

"That is Thallia…Thallia Potter"

"Potter" Draco said looking lost

"Thallia Lillian Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny"

"He never said anything"

"He doesn't know, Ginny didn't know until after 2 months from when you left. And with that stupid no contact rule she couldn't tell him he was going to be a father. After Thallia was born we tried everything to get a message to Harry but not even Dumbledore knew where you were and you know when Dumbledore doesn't know something then it must be serious"

"So you don't have kids" Hermione shook her head "Or a husband"

"No one but me and CJ"

"CJ?"

"Crookshanks grandson" she said looking at the little ball of fur next to Draco. Hermione thought back to find another cat just like her Crookshanks and she bred them and then the cat died. Crookshanks had a daughter that she called Crookie and then that cat had a kitten she kept called CJ.

"What made you think I moved on?"

"Your ring, or lack of"

"I did try to tell you, but you cut me off. Draco how expensive and valuable was that ring?"

"Very expensive it was my great-grandmother Black's its been passed on ever since and mother gave it to me to give to the one I loved and that was you. Why?"

"Err…good job your sat down" she joked nervously "Draco, I lost the ring"

"What?"

"I lost it about a year ago"

"Really?"

"Are you mad?"

"Not at all. I have something to tell you actually. About a year ago I was under cover and working in a small shop in Peru and just so happened to take a de-tour and walked into a little jewelers shop and thought of you. I got this for you" he said pulling out a large diamond ring, engraved on the inside with the words 'I love you'

"Its beautiful"

"its yours if you'll have it…..and me?"

"Draco?"

"Marry me?" he dropped to his knees and held her left hand.

"I will" she replied and he placed the ring on her finger kissing her hand before he got to his feet.

"I only want you Hermione Granger" he said

"And I you Draco" she pulled him into a kiss, it was their first kiss in 10 years and it was as special as their first kiss. It was just as important as their first kiss.

"I love you 'Mione"

"Love you too"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review

J


End file.
